


Finding Mother and Father

by notthehighkingedmund



Category: Peter Pan (2003), Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8842309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthehighkingedmund/pseuds/notthehighkingedmund
Summary: The Darlings and The Lost Boys have flown back to London - Slightly wants to find his parents.





	

The harder he tried, the fuzzier the memories became. Every street looked the same - no house stood out to him.  
Surely it was only yesterday that he could see the door, clear as day…

Perhaps they’d grown tired of waiting and left.  
Perhaps they’d never waited at all…

Running did nothing to aid his search for the house, as it only caused him to bump into strangers that yelled things at him.  
This wasn’t how it was supposed to go!

He was meant to go home and see his mother and father again - be welcomed in with joyful smiles and teary eyes.  
That’s how it happened for the others.

Why didn’t he get to have that too?  
Where was his mother?


End file.
